


Vera

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vikings (TV), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Language Kink, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex, WinterBoneless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She's been diagnosed with a rare blood cancer. For a pair of vampire lovers, she's perfect.KINKTOBER DAY 4PROMPT: BLOOD





	Vera

**Author's Note:**

> Polycythemia vera (pol-e-sy-THEE-me-uh VEER-uh) is a slow-growing blood cancer in which your bone marrow makes too many red blood cells.
> 
> KINKTOBER DAY 4  
PROMPT: BLOOD
> 
> Translations:   
Russian: YA yeshsche ne zaknochil s toboy. I'm not done with you yet.; Pozhaluysta, lyubovnik. Please, lover.  
Romanian: Oh dracu. Oh Fuck; Oh Doamne. Oh god.; Fata buna. Good girl.; Prea multe haine. Too many clothes.; Ce a fost asta? What was that?  
Danish: Ville du have en smag, skat? Do you want a taste, baby? Bevaeg din rov. Move your ass.; Du ved hvad du skal gore da. You know what to do then.; Du horte mig. You heard me.

She sighed, fidgeting in the uncomfortable chair. Their seat cushions gave the illusion of comfort, but they were meant to keep you on edge. Along with the fucking fluorescent lights. She pulled her phone out of her purse and looked again. Her appointment was 30 minutes ago. She shifted on the seat cushion. It would be dark by the time she left.  
“Excuse me?”  
She startled and looked up. Her gaze began at his knees, noting the crutches, and moved up to his pale blue eyes. When he smiled, her heart skipped a beat. She felt her answering smile on her face and she knew she looked fuck all goofy but the man was gorgeous and had he had an accent?  
“My apologies.” He did have an accent. He shifted his weight off the crutch under his forearm and elbow and sat down in the chair next to her. “My name is Ivar. Ivar Ragnarsson.”  
“Vera.” She took his hand. It was cool to the touch. Or she was just flushed. A-fucking-gain. Dammit. She glanced in her reflection on the glass in front of the receptionist, but she couldn’t tell.  
“Lovely. I hope I’m not bothering you.” He leaned his crutches on the other side of his body. “I am a volunteer with the hospital and you looked a little distressed.”  
“I’m sorry.” She tucked her phone away. “I am. This…this is my first appointment.”  
He nodded sympathetically. “For? If you don’t mind my asking.”  
She shrugged and picked at the lint on her leggings. “Cancer.” The word was a bitter pill on her tongue. She was barely 30 and had cancer. How did this happen? Sure, she knew it was possible. But she never thought it would happen to her. The big ‘c’ was a risk for others. Not her.  
“My apologies.” He took her hand then laid his other on top of hers. Their fingers curled around each other. “May I sit with you until they call you for your appointment?”  
She blinked back the tears that stung her eyes. “I’d like that.” She smiled at him sadly. He wiped away the tear from the corner of her eye.

Ivar walked down the darkened sidewalk. The dark shape moved behind him. “She’s perfect.” The shadow nodded, fingertips grazing along his arm.

She sat on the bench. She knew it wasn’t safe. But she wasn’t too worried about her personal safety. She let her head fall back with a heavy sigh. She heard the chuckle before she felt the weight settle on the bench.  
“Come on, it can’t be that bad.” She leaned up then sat up. Ok, maybe she was worried about her personal safety just a little. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said I’m not gonna hurt you.” He pointed to the group that had been watching her. “They might though. They’ve been following you since you to entered the park.”  
She moved away from him. “And how do you know?”  
“Because I’ve been following them.” He shrugged. His longish hair fell in his eyes. “Just pretend you know me. I’ll escort you to a cab after a while then they’ll lose interest.”  
“Alright…”  
He turned his body into hers. His prosthetic arm glinted in the streetlamp. “So what’s got a beautiful dame like you down?”  
“Dame?”  
“You ain’t no girl, doll.”  
“Doll?” She raised an eyebrow. So did he. She relented. “I had my first oncology appointment today.” He didn’t respond. “Cancer…a rare kind. Normally found when testing for something else. I was having…headaches, dizziness, fatigue, blurred vision.”  
“That’s awful, doll.”  
She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding. “Polycythemia vera.” She laughed and it was bitter thing. “My own fucking name in my cancer.” She swallowed down the tears that threatened.  
“So what are they doing?”  
“Monitoring…therapeutic phlebotomy.”  
“No chemo?” She shook her head. “Well that’s good.”  
“No chemo yet. When my blood counts get too high, I’ll go into the hospital and they’ll drain off some blood. For lack of better words. But when it starts to progress, it’s a rapid progression. Then I’ll have to start the chemo.” She looked off at the top of the trees. “I didn’t think that I’d be thinking about things like chemotherapy, therapeutic phlebotomy, strokes, and heart attacks in my early 30's.”  
Bucky slid across the bench when her breath hitched. He heard the shift in the heartbeat and the smelled the salt of her tears. "Hey, hey, hey." He encircled her with his flesh arm and urged her into his body. She covered her face to hide her tears even as she pressed her face into his solid chest. "It's alright, doll. You're gonna be alright."  
She sniffed and looked up at him. "How do you-" She hiccuped. "How do you know?"  
Bucky smiled his boyishly charming smile. The moonlight glinted off the point of his elongated canines and reflected silver in his ice blue eyes. "Because I'll take care of you."

White lights popped behind her eyes. The moan that came from her mouth was animalistic, guttural. Bucky's cock hit so deep it almost bumped her cervix. She flexed her hands and he squeezed her wrists in response. He lifted his head, gasping in a lungful off air. Her blood coated his teeth and tongue. Rivulets of the scarlet nectar ran down his chin and the side of his mouth.  
"I love to feel you cum, baby girl." She laughed breathlessly. "Think you have another in you? YA yeshsche ne zaknochil s toboy."  
Ivar glared at the computer screen over the steeple of his cool fingers. He was already late with this report. And if those two in the bedroom didn't stop, he would be late by another day. Her giggle made his cock twitch. That fucking giggle was the death of him. Her moans were like songs to his ears. But that giggle of hers went straight to his cock.  
"Oh Bucky...fuck...."  
Ivar slapped his hands on the desk. It had been like this all fucking evening. As soon as the sun set and they awoke, Bucky had started in on her. Slipping Russian and Romanian phrases into his conversation with her. Ivar watched her bite her lip. It was one of her routine nights to be bled.  
They, he and Bucky, bled her regularly to keep her off the chemo. If her counts stayed low, they wouldn't put her on that poison. It did nothing to slow the cancer in her bones but it kept the secondary illness in check. No chemo, no heart attack, no stroke. She didn't have to be poked and prodded and drained and poisoned more by those that were supposed to heal her through modern medicine. They drained her, they fucked her, they kept her alive. She fed them, she fucked them, she kept them alive.  
She squealed and that was all Ivar could take. He'd read the same paragraph six times as he palmed his cock. All focus out the window. He slammed the laptop closed and pushed to stand. The tantalizing scents of her life's blood had his fangs out and her cummy cunt had his dick hard as he turned toward the bedroom.  
Vera moaned again and tightened her thighs around Bucky's head. He licked her clit then he licked a cut on her thigh. Her arousal mixed with her blood had him rock hard. Still. She lifted her hips. "Please, Bucky. Pozhaluysta, lyubovnik."  
He hummed and sucked her clit between his lips then each side of her pussy lips. Her back arched and her fingers combed through his hair. "You've been practicing, papusa mea mica." He thrust his bloodied fingers inside her and pushed against her sweet spot.  
"Oh fuck...oh dracu..oh doamne!" He kitten licked her clit and petted that spot gently, giving her little shocks of pleasure but not enough to make her cum.  
"Fata buna."  
Ivar banged open the bedroom door the rest of the way. "Must you two carry one while I am trying to work?!" He clutched the handles of his crutches. If he had thought the sounds and the scents of them were tempting, the sight of them was his ruination. Bucky's ass and his jutting cock on full display as he knelt between her legs and devoured her pussy, rubbing his head back and forth. Her wide spread legs trembled on the cusp of her orgasm, her toes curling as she cried out his name.  
Vera's head rolled to the side. Her blissed out smile told him that she was close to being done. She held out her hand to him. "Ville du have en smag, skat?"  
Bucky lifted his head from her pussy and licked his lips and fangs. He met Ivar's gaze, bringing his bloody, cummy fingers to his lips. Ivar whimpered, watching the man lay those digits on his tongue then close his mouth around them and suck.  
The crutches thumped on the floor as he stalked across the room. "Bevaeg din rov." He growled as he threw the crutches to the side and launched himself at the bed. She howled with laughter. The bed bounced with the impact of his body. He crawled up her legs. She panted, licking her lips as he stalked her like prey.  
Bucky had rolled to the side. Now, he moved up onto his knees and tugged at the small man's clothes. "Prea multe haine."  
"Du ved hvad du skal gore da."  
Bucky snatched the long brown tresses in his sticky fingers. "Ce a fost asta?"  
"Du horte mig."  
Even though she was enjoying this immensely, it could go wrong at any moment if Ivar's temper got out of her control. "Boys, please. Don't fight."  
Both vampires looked at her, pale blue eyes reflecting silver in different yet impossibly beautiful shades in the low lamp light. She bit her lip and whimpered, wiggling under their silent, intense gaze. No doubt they were having a conversation in their heads. Bucky's hands slipped under Ivar's shirt and pulled it over his head. He kissed the smooth, pale shoulder as his hands dropped to the waistband of his jeans he'd been wearing. He pushed them down off the man's slender hips and Ivar shed them like a snake shedding it's skin.  
He covered her body with his, slotting himself between her thighs. Up this close, he could practically taste her on his tongue. His slow smile made her shiver. "My turn."


End file.
